


On the Edge

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2016, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Befuddled!Kirk, Halloween, M/M, Mysterious!Spock, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim is supposed to meet a date for a Halloween party, but he meets a mysterious stranger instead.





	

Jim stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out if he looked just right. He straightened out the cape that he had fastened around his neck.

“What are you supposed to be again?”

Jim eyed his roommate, Leonard, dispassionately. “Isn’t it obvious? A vampire.” His hair was greased back and he’d added a white stripe down the middle to look distinguished. And a bit of white makeup to his face to look pale and undead-like.

“Oh. For a minute I thought maybe you were going as a skunk.”

Jim whipped around, because that’s what you did when you wore a cape. “A skunk?”

Leonard smirked.  “I think it’s the white stripe.”

“Skunks don’t wear capes, brainless.”

“Well as long as we know the distinction.”

“Should I add blood around my mouth or something do you think?”

Leonard folded his arms across his chest. “What for?”

“To look like I’ve been drinking blood.”

“Don’t you want to be all thirsty for his blood?”

Jim squished up his face. “Good point.”

“I have them occasionally,” Leonard said dryly.

“Sure you don’t want to come?”

“Positive. I’m going to watch some TV and go to bed early.”

“Boring,” Jim pronounced. “Where are my teeth?”

Leonard handed him plastic teeth.

“Think I should have splurged on the more expensive kind?”

“Those work just fine.”

Jim nodded. “Okay good. I don’t know when or if I’ll be home tonight.”

“I know. Enjoy. But be careful. Watch your drinks.”

“I will,” Jim promised.

He left their apartment and made his way down the dark streets to where he was supposed to meet his date for the night. Jim thought it was kind of weird to meet in a wooded area but he guessed that was supposed to be all part of the ambiance of Halloween or something. And Jim could handle himself so he wasn’t worried about that. He’d taken martial arts.

When he first arrived at the rendezvous point, he was alone so he checked his watch and saw that he was about five minutes early. Standing there he heard the hoot of an owl and he could swear a bat flew overheard.

“Atmospheric,” he muttered. He took the plastic teeth out of his pants pocket and stuck them in his mouth. They tasted nasty and made extra saliva form in his mouth. Didn’t really fit right either. Ugh. He pulled them back out. He did not want to wear them all damn night. “God, these teeth suck.”

“I thought their purpose was to bite.”

Jim turned around so fast it was no wonder he was still standing. A man stood in the darkness of the trees. Tall and dark. He wore dark robes too. In the moonlight all he could make out from where the man stood was his pale face.

“Jesus, you scared the crap out of me.” Jim put his hand on his chest.

“In the spirit of the occasion perhaps.”

The man stepped closer so that Jim could make out his features. He was gorgeous, really. But his hair was cut in a weird bowl cut and he had pointed ears.

“Who are you?” Jim demanded.

“My name is Spock. Why are you here?”

“I’m supposed to meet someone.”

“Then you have succeeded. You have met me.”

Jim laughed a little. “No. I mean someone specific. His name’s Gary.” He glanced at his watch. “He should be here.”

“I know of who you mean. He is not coming.”

“He’s not? How do you know?”

“I saw him,” the man said. “He is not meeting you, James.”

“Damn it. Stood up? Wait, how’d you know my name?”

“It is of no consequence.”

Jim frowned. Took in the man’s appearance. “What are you supposed to be anyway? A monk? The weird hair and robes go with that, but what’s with the ears? Are you an elf? Are you dressed like someone from the Lord of the Rings?”

Spock inclined his head. “Something like that.”

“Well.” Jim was suddenly very cold and he pulled the flimsy vampire cape around him. “I guess I should leave if Gary’s not coming.”

“You could come with me.”

“With you? I don’t even know you.”

Spock arched one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows. “We can change that quickly enough.” He stepped closer to Jim until he was standing in his personal space. He looked very intently at Jim. “You want to come with me, James.”

Jim stared into his dark eyes. “Yes.”

Spock’s hand came up to frame Jim’s jaw. Jim should pull away. He knew he should and yet, he swayed into Spock, closer, pushing against him. He opened his mouth to say something but instead it was like an invitation for Spock’s head dipped and took possession of Jim’s mouth. Spock’s thumb stroked the corner, forcing his mouth open wider for Spock’s tongue to push inside.

Jim felt dizzy, like perhaps he would faint, so he dropped the plastic teeth he still held and found himself clutching Spock’s shoulders. Spock lifted him off the ground like he weighed nothing and he was pushed against the trunk of a tree as Spock deepened the kiss. Jim couldn’t breathe and hardly even cared.

The kissing could have lasted seconds, minutes, hours. Jim didn’t know. But all of a sudden Spock released him and he stood on solid ground again and surprisingly far away from any of the trees. He blinked, confused.

“Come with me,” Spock said, softly, but with authority.

“I should-I should. Where was I going?”

Spock held out his hand, palm up. “Come with me.”

Jim stared at his hand and then reached out and placed his in Spock’s, who then closed his fingers around Jim’s. “Where are we going?”

Spock began to walk, pulling Jim with him. “To my lair.”

“Your what?”

“My home.”

“I could swear you said lair.” Jim laughed nervously.

Behind him, Jim heard a low pain filled moan.

“What was that?” he asked.

“The riff-raff,” Spock replied, tugging Jim along. “Pay it no mind.”

“But it sounds like maybe someone’s hurt.”

“It is no concern of yours, James.”

Jim tried to look behind him at the group of trees he recently stood among but he could see nothing and Spock pulled him along, quickly. Why was he going with Spock again?

Spock stopped suddenly.

Jim looked ahead to see a large home shrouded in darkness. It looked more like a castle. Kind of spooky. He didn't even think the city had such a place.

“We are not in the city.”

“Where are we?”

“My lair.”

Jim frowned as Spock turned to him and once more framed Jim’s jaw with his big, strong hand.

“It is all right, James. You need not fear. I will take care of you.”

Spock’s lips trailed to Jim’s neck, over the pulse of his throat. As he closed his eyes, he wondered why Spock’s teeth felt so sharp.


End file.
